


Kiss and Fuck Up

by Vamprnce



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Make Outs, Mutual Pining, drunk idiots don't know to tell each other how they feel lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamprnce/pseuds/Vamprnce
Summary: When a party at the Purgatory gets too wild, Boss makes a bold move that surprises everyone especially Johnny.





	Kiss and Fuck Up

**Author's Note:**

> Set in post sr2, Gat and Boss are drunk idiots tbh

The Purgatory's loud and pulsing tonight. It wasn't a planned thing, party's spring up randomly all the time down here. It's been more frequent since the Saints were finally raising up to the top, everyone wanted to be around the Saints, around the Boss. Especially the Boss. It looked more like the Boss was a rockstar more than a gang leader with all these people acting like groupie's towards him. Johnny just watched as everyone grouped up near Chris by the couches, trying to get his attention all at once. It's not like he didn't like the attention he's been getting, he's always been charismatic and charming. It's something Johnny liked about him. Boss wasn't much of a big partyer back then, he was much more secluded and kept to himself. Lately he's been getting into much more parties, invited by people he's never even met or talked to, only invited for his title for being the leader of the Saints. He even got more into drinking and into drugs, it was hard to keep tabs on him at all times but you'll usually find him absolutely plastered or drugged out of his mind during a party, possibly both.

Which he basically is right now. Chris already kicked back so many drinks that he even lost count. Shaundi slipped him something curious earlier, too. Ever since, he's been acting the way he usually does under the influence, loud and obnoxious but also flirty and touchy. And flirty and touchy he was, he had one girl he's been seeing for a few months on his lap, a hand on her thigh looking hot and heavy even though the other people are standing by. Johnny didn't catch her name he vaguely remembers it, she's from the University he guesses. Chris got into shit over there and came back with her, leading into bedroom of the Purgatory one night. She wasn't different from the other flings he had before, but he seen something in her, they have been together for more than awhile now. It wasn't that serious though. The crowd by them started to move along after they were going at it, wanting to give them space. Shaundi finally found her way towards Johnny, who is still standing off the side of the party looking over towards Boss.

"You're staring" Shaundi says grinning also more loudly because of the music. "What?" that startled Johnny, he tried not to blush with embarrassment getting caught suddenly. I guess he was staring, he really didn't mean to. Shaundi laughs, "Look why don't you loosen up a little, go have some fun for christ sake. Or, y'know, go and talk to Boss, you look like you really want to with how much you're staring at him over here." Shaundi hinted at something but Johnny really didn't know what, he looked at her confused. He got a weird feeling everytime he looked over at Chris and his girlfriend, if you want to even label it that. It's like chest hurts when he looks at him, his stomach feels  weird when he smiles and laughs. It's a feeling he can't put a finger on, he frowned in response to it. He did want to talk to Boss, but the person sitting on his lap giving him sloppy drunk kisses seemed to be in the way. He wasn't about to just step in their moment and interrupt it like that. Man he wanted to be by Boss right now, though.

His luck seemed to change as he see's the girl climb off him finally, giving him a long hard kiss standing up. "Leaving so soon, babe?" Chris smiled up at the woman, holding her hand. "Yeah, I want to stay late but I got classes and all of this dumb shit at school" she just huffs, but then smiles back down at him "I'll call you though, okay baby?" The woman started staggering off out of the Purgatory, she's probably way too drunk to drive but that was the least of Johnny's worries. Chris is still sitting at the couches drinking alone now, it was the perfect time for Johnny to come over. He starts walking over and sits nexts to him, "Yo, Boss" Johnny says smiling. Chris didn't notice his presence at first but looked over hearing his voice, he stopped drinking and smiled large and bright. "Hey Johnny! Where the fuck were you man, I haven't seen you in awhile I thought you got abducted or some shit!" he said loudly but laughing. God he was so loud when he's wasted, even sitting so close to him. Johnny chuckled, "I was around, you havin' fun?" Chris' face was so flushed and he had the biggest smile, "I am now that you're here."

Johnny must've heard him wrong with all the loud noises and music. A blush crept up on his face at that though. He didn't notice at first, but Boss got much closer to him. He must've got hit over the head and is hallucinating but the way Boss is staring him deep in the eyes and kept getting closer has his breath caught in his throat. Boss slid his hand on his thigh and his face was so close to his, he can smell the alcohol on his breath. He can't believe this is happening, but he doesn't want to move or it might break this wonderful spell. Their faces kept inching closer, both flushed. Before you knew it Boss' lips were on Johnny's, it felt like the whole world stopped. Johnny didn't pull away, he leaned into the kiss. Chris' arms are already around Johnny's neck and he's kissing him hard in the middle of the party. The energy between them is electric, Johnny wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer while Boss was already roughly slipping his tongue in his mouth. This was so sudden and by surprise, Johnny was so caught up into the kiss that he didn't realise everyone stopped and started to look over directly at them. Pierce and Shaundi looked in awe.

He's kissing Boss, Boss is kissing him in front of everyone. Boss has his eyes closed, not even caring about a single thing at the moment. He's wrapped around Johnny, hand in his hair, other on his cheek and kissing him hard. Johnny held him close, just enjoying this rare moment. He can taste the alcohol on his tongue, his kissing was rough and sloppy from being intoxicated but it was so sweet and amazing. As quick as it started it was quick to end, Boss pulled back panting, face so pink. He nipped his bottom lip before separating, Johnny's face was fully red and he just stared at Boss speechless. "You're such a great kisser, babe" Boss just giggled in his face not even phased on what he just did, not even that the whole room was staring right at him. How did he not realise he just made out with his best friend, his second in command? Johnny's heart was beating so fast he didn't even know what to do.

Chris was still acting playful and flirty, putting his hands all over on Johnny's face. "I gotta... I gotta go to sleep now, okay? I love you, you're my best friend, I'll call you tomorrow." Chris slurred and babbled nonsense, getting up and already making his way to the bedroom, everything was blank after that.

The next day he woke up face down on the floor, head throbbing from the hangover. The whole damn room spinned as he tried to move. He managed to roll over on his back, rubbing his face with his hands letting out a groan. Maybe that'll be the remedy and it'll get rid of this terrible headache. Sadly it isn't. He slowly sat up, vision finally stopped spinning. He looked around realising he passed out way in the back rooms of the Purgatory, he didn't even make it to the bedroom. How the fuck did he even get back here, he doesn't even remember last night either. He remembers that Brittany came by, but then she left he thinks but everything was blank after. God he hopes he didn't commit a crime, he would like to remember if he did, it's not so fun being blackout drunk while doing it. He gave up trying to think about last night, making his head hurt worse. "Fucking shit." He says to himself. He put his head in his hands, maybe sleeping the rest of the day didn't seem like a bad idea right now.

Until Shaundi strode over by him, "Hey sleepy head, finally found ya. Fun party last night, huh?" she says, trying her hardest not to laugh. "Jeez, not so fuckin' loud alright? And yeah I guess, I don't really remember most of it. I don't even know how I ended up back here." Shaundi stood there smiling at Boss that was still sitting on the floor, "Well, everyone had a great time, probably the best party you ever threw."

He looked up at her and furrowed his brows at the tone she was suggesting. "What the fuck do you mean by that?" Shaundi was chuckling pulling out her phone, holding it out to show him the image on the screen. Chris squinted at first looking at the screen then face going pale. He quickly stood up taking the phone out of her hand, "What is this, where the fuck did you get this?!" he yelled. "You really don't remember last night then--" Chris cuts her off, "Shaundi you better tell me what this is in the next three seconds or I swear to God." his voice was so angry. Shaundi stopped smiling and giggling, stuttering on her words trying explain. "O-okay, last night after Brittany left Johnny came over to sit with you, next thing I know I see you shoving your tongue down his throat." Chris just groans loudly, covering his face in his hands again. "Look, I didn't take the picture! It was--" Chris started walking away as Shaundi tried to continue to explain, ignoring what she has to say. He felt his headache increase and just the anger boiling.

This was great, he kissed his fucking best friend in front of everyone. He stood in front of the bedroom door, hands balled in fists. He can't believe he did that, Johnny must fucking hate him now. Why wouldn't he, he's probably not even into guys, and he made out with him still. How could he do that? He put his head against the door, repeating that question over and over in his head. He felt so guilty and angry at himself. Does this kiss mean he like Johnny? It was just a kiss, it meant nothing, it's just a kiss. But what if it did mean something, Johnny was kissing him back in the picture. Does he actually like him? What does this even mean? Chris hit the door in frustration with all these feeling's and emotion's suddenly bubbling up at once. He stood there in the hall, just furious.

Johnny came through the elevator doors, seeing him standing there. He tried to act cool like nothing happened when he approached him. He still felt the butterflies in his stomach when he looks at him, but he ignored that. "Hey, Boss, you up for a drive and bust some heads?" He smirks at him, that mischievous smirk Chris always liked. Chris just looked up at him, he was confused that he was actually talking to him after last night. Maybe it's better not to bring it up, like he thought it was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything. Johnny couldn't feel that way towards him.

Ignoring these confusing feelings Chris matched his smirk, fist bumping him, "Fuck yeah, I had to hit up Friendly Fire anyways."


End file.
